Repercussions: The Little Lion and the Serpent
by Damien J. Frost
Summary: “You are a fraudulent charlatan, Colin Creevey.” Colin spun around, only to discover there was nothing there.


_**The Virtuous Little Lion and the Deviously Deceptive Serpent**_

_A Repercussions Side Story_

_by Damien J. Frost_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all items associated with, are property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., et al. There is no profit being gained from the content of this story and it is to be used solely for private entertainment purposes. The plot is the intellectual property of the writer. No parts of this story are to be duplicated or posted elsewhere without the expressed permission of the author.  
This story is rated "M" or "R" by the guidelines of the fansite on which it is posted and contains Adult Content, Adult Language, Nudity, Suggestive Themes and Strong Sexual Content. Do not read if you are under the age of 17. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Colin shivered as he felt it again. 

Someone was watching him.

He looked around, like he did every time the feeling crept upon him. It was impossible to pick out any one person in the middle of dinner however, so he went back to eating his dinner and reading his Potions book.

_O.W.L.S. suck_, he thought miserably as he read the same line for the third time.

The eyes were still on him. Thesensation had never been this intense, and Colin could almost feel those mystery eyes undressing him. The brown-haired boy shivered again, but he wasn't sure what from.

He was startled out of his discreet survey of the Great Hall, doing everything he could to find those eyes, when a huffy and noisy Ginny Weasley sat across from him.

Well, more like plopped in front of him.

"I hate O.W.L.S.!" she moaned before letting her head hit the table with and audible 'thunk.' "Ow!" she cried as she immediately sat up and started rubbing her forehead. Colin couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile at her antics. She had a way of doing that for him.

If he didn't know better, he would have asked her out. As it was, her crush on a certain bushy-haired know-it-all kind of kept all suitors at bay. Well, except for the ones she used to keep people from getting suspicious (i.e. Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

As it was, her revealing of her sexuality to him had led him to start wondering about his own. He started to notice his eyes lingering longer on Harry and Ron than Lavender and Parvati.

Maybe his hero worship had evolved a little more than he thought it would have.

That had him quite worried about his state of being, seeing how he didn't know of a single openly gay person to ever have attended Hogwarts.

If they had, they probably hadn't survived.

After all, wizard-kind wasn't exactly open to the idea of same-sex relationships. Pureblood hierarchy and all that made it very difficult for new ways of thinking to permeate society – especially here in tradition-laden Britain. But, with more and more muggle-borns gaining positions of power, new ideas were starting to flow through the stuffiness, and he was optimistic.

"You're not the only one who hates them," he replied, as he laughed at the small red mark on her forehead. She frowned at his laughter. After a moment, her face pinched in a scowl as she looked over his shoulder. "Someone at Slytherin is staring at you"

Colin froze. He had been sitting with his back facing the Slytherin table ever since he had felt the eyes on him – it had never occurred to him that the person watching him would be from their rival house.

"Who is it?" he asked quietly.

Ginny's brow furrowed in concentration as she looked at the table of snakes discreetly. "I can't really tell, he's not looking anymore," she whispered. Colin already knew that however, the heavy feeling he got whenever they focused on him was gone.

"It looks like he's one of Malfoy's cronies, not quite sure I know who it is. He's tall, dark and handsome, though," she said playfully.

Colin blushed a little before standing up. "I'm going to hit the sack, Ginny. Have fun with your 'tall, dark, and handsome,'" he muttered, gaining a little satisfaction from the glare she sent his way.

Collecting his things slowly, he waited until he felt the eyes on him again before he straightened out and glanced over to the Slytherins.

Their eyes met in an instant, and Colin had to keep from letting his breathing hitch.

His eyes were green. Not a striking emerald like Harry's but more soft and dark, like grass in the shade during summer.

But they were just as intense as the Boy-Who-Lived's. It took all of Colin's willpower to break his gaze from the other boy's.

With a steadying breath, he walked out of the Great Hall, trying not to rush.

He could feel those eyes the entire way.

* * *

Colin had discovered, after much prying and nonchalant questioning of his peers, that the owner of those eyes was one Blaise Zabini. He hadn't been able to find out anything about the mysterious boy, however. Apparently, he was a ghost – not in the literal sense, but as in someone who was always there, but never noticed. 

No one, except for possibly Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, actually knew anything about the mysterious Slytherin.

And it wasn't like he was going to ask _them_ about him.

So, he had taken it upon himself to follow the other boy around.

In the span of a week, he had his schedule down pat, knew where he liked to sit at the dinner table, even discovered which bathroom he preferred to use.

That Saturday, however, he discovered that he wasn't as clever as he thought he was.

As per his nowusual routine, after he was finished with dinner, he followed the Slytherin boy out of the hall, and down into the dungeons. He would always lose him rather quickly once they got down here, however, and he could never figure out exactly how that happened.

Tonight, though, the slick snake stayed within Colin's sight – barely. Colin would always just catch a glimpse of him turning the corner ahead of him.

At one point, he could have sworn that the striking jade eyes had caught him, but when the other boy didn't slow down, he chalked it up to his imagination.

He learned quickly he shouldn't be so quick to brush things off, however.

After fifteen minutes of traversing the twisting corridor of the dungeons, Colin finally lost sight of the other boy.

With a defeated sigh and a smile he turned to walk away.

That's when a disturbing fact occurred to him.

He was lost.

Then, a rich, lilting tenor voice seemed to come at him from everywhere.

"It appears that an adroit little lion has become disoriented in his quest. How ever will the righteous boy discover the path he needs to traverse to conduct him from this snakes' den?"

Colin broke out into a nervous sweat.

He had been caught, and in the Slytherin Dungeons of all places.

"I was just wandering around. I didn't mean to intrude," he said quickly, hoping to talk his way out of the situation he found himself in.

There was a soft chuckle in response, followed by a whisper behind his ear.

"You are a fraudulent charlatan, Colin Creevey."

Colin spun around, only to discover there was nothing there.

Caught in the utter silence of the corridor, the brown-haired boy's nerves were beginning to rattle.

As the voice started again, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on where it was coming from.

_"Riddle me this, riddle me that,  
From the time of the Founders,  
We have crawled these halls,  
In the towers, deaf can we render,  
See us not, but feel us all,  
We carry scents, and bring you ease,  
Whether we crumble walls,  
Or gently brush the leaves,  
Scattered forever, cardinals named are we"_

Colin stood stock still for several minutes, the only sound being a light breeze whipping through the halls. Slowly, a smile spread across his face as he realized that was the answer.

"The four winds."

No sooner had he spoken the answer than the object of his desire appeared in front of him, clapping softly, almost mockingly.

"Very well done," he complimented, his voice low. "You ascertained the proper response more swiftly than I had anticipated."

The young Gryffindor stood there silently, unsure of himself or the situation he found himself in. However, he couldn't help the tremor of excitement that traveled down his spine when the other boy's rhythmic voice spoke again.

"I was quite delighted to find you have reciprocated the interest I have shown you over these past weeks.To be honest, I find myself unsure of exactly why you have captivated my regard, Colin Creevey," he smiled, now circling the younger boy like a vulture, seemingly unaware of the other boy's nervousness. "You must understand, my mother has educated me that we purebloods are the superiors of the wizarding world. That regardless of the type of person I am or what I make of my future, I am already superior for simply existing."

Colin couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped at this proclamation.

The other boy raised an eyebrow in amusement at the outburst. "I myself have recently become of a opinion similar to yours, Colin Creevey. No one is special for simply existing. And I, unlike most of my contemporaries, have a sharp mind that is quite capable of forming opinions of my own."  
Here he stopped in front of the dusty-haired Gryffindor and leaned in. Colin closed his eyes in dreaded anticipation. "You may be muggle-born, Colin Creevey, but I have found myself quite taken with you," he whispered before closing the last breath of space and capturing his lips in a soft and timid kiss.

He's as nervous as I am, Colin thought, a slight smile coming to his lips. Wanting to assure the other boy that this situation was quite alright by him, he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and deepened the kiss.

This seemed to be all the encouragement needed. The timidity leeched out of the kiss quickly, and Colin suddenly found himself pressed against the cold, stone wall.

A moan escaped his lips as he felt the older boy's hardness pressing against his own as kisses were trailed down his neck. After several moments of kissing and panting and caressing, Colin felt his belt being undone and opened his eyes with a snap, grabbing the other boy's wrists, stopping him.  
"I'm not ready for that yet," he whispered, his voice ragged and hoarse from the lust pouring through him.

The taller boy was panting as well, and he could see the regret flashing through his eyes. Colin smiled softly and brought his hand up to caress the other boy's cheek. "I said 'yet.' And trust me, it was very difficult to convince myself that I needed you to stop. Not wanted, mind you, but needed."

A sigh of relief came out warm against his skin as the hot, dark skin of his mysterious beau's forehead came to rest on the shorter boy's shoulder. "That is… very good news."

Colin smiled languidly as he cupped the Slytherin's face in his hands. "Now, where were we?"

A wicked smile fell across the other boy's face before he reclaimed the Gryffindor's lips.

* * *

The weeks flew by, and the boys' relationship grew rapidly. They were careful to hide their liaisons however, knowing very few would condone it. 

One was a high-class pureblood Slytherin; the other a muggle-born Gryffindor.

The fact they were both male was the least of their worries at this point.

Still, they sought each other after every meal and any other chances that arose, even forsaking a Hogsmeade weekend to spend a quiet day at the castle together, with only first and second years to contend with. At every given opportunity, they would sneak into any nearby abandoned classrooms to devour each other.

Soon, however, Christmas break was upon them, and they knew they would have to bear the pain of parting for a few torturous weeks.

Colin laughed when Blaise had worded it that way.

"You know, I'm pretty sure we'll be fine," he whispered as they shared a few last stolen moments before they had to run down to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade Station.

Foreheads touching, arms pulling each other flush, it was easy for Colin to see all of his boyfriend's facial expressions.

It was something he was proud of. He could read the older boy like no one else. Granted, it wasn't like trying to read Draco Malfoy, who had perfected the art of presenting an emotionless façade to the world.

No, Blaise was an actor of a different caliber. He could laugh, cry, cringe and rage on command, without it ever seeming false.

He was opposite, in a way, to Malfoy. Instead of deadening his emotions, he overplayed others perceptions of those emotions.

But Colin could see through it. He'd been able to since their first tentative kiss.

And right now, the young Gryffindor could see a little fear and trepidation in the other boy's eyes.

"Are you alright, Blaise?" he asked, worry quickly filling his stomach.

The boy in question expelled a long sigh and smiled. "Nothing slips through your observant mind, does it, love?" he whispered, stealing a quick kiss when he finished. Colin remained quiet, knowing now was not a time to talk. He was slightly startled when Blaise spoke again, however, because his voice had lost its lilting quality, something that only happened when he became truly emotional.

"Colin, I'm not very good at this. I've never really done this sort of thing before," he swallowed nervously and disentangled himself. "I…" he paused taking a deep breath, causing the knot in Colin's stomach to tighten considerably.

This was sounding more and more to him like a break-up discussion.

"I got you something," he finally said, his voice trembling lightly. "For Christmas."

Colin let out the breath he had been holding in a relieved laugh, startling the other boy. "Oh thank God."

The raven-haired boy merely arched in eyebrow and quirked his lips in response.

"I thought you were breaking up with me," Colin explained, waving away the look.

Blaise's face went slack in surprise. "Oh"

Not letting the Slytherin linger on this information, Colin leaned in and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck again. "I believe you were saying something about a present?" he grinned.

The other boy quickly grew nervous again, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a slender, rectangular box. He opened his mouth several times, unable to speak. Colin thought it was priceless and wished he had his camera with him.

"This is for you. I hope you like it," he said, finally holding the present out.

Carefully, Colin took it and unwrapped it.

The box was velvet, and the Gryffindor was struck breathless when he opened the lid.

A thin platinum necklace lay within, the Zabini family crest hanging from the center.

"My mother gave this to me last year and told me to give it to 'someone special.'" Blaise whispered, taking the necklace out of the box and moving behind him. "It is an heirloom from my mother's fifth husband's – my biological father's – family. It means a lot to me," he finished as he clasped it around Colin's neck.

Colin felt tears well up in his eyes and mentally cursed himself for getting all emotional like a girl. "I love it and I'm honored that you would trust me with it," he whispered, fingering the pendant.

Blaise wrapped his arms around him from behind and Colin leaned back, catching the other boy's lips passionately.

Pulling apart, Colin grinned slyly, as he pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. "I got you a little something, too," he whispered, relinquishing the box. "Happy Christmas."

* * *

Christmas and the New Year came and went along with Easter, and the world went to war. Harry Potter and his merry little band of do-gooders (of whom Colin considered himself on the fringes of) fought to keep peace in the wizarding world. The boys' affection for each other only deepened, and when they were together, the matters of the masses meant little. 

When they were alone, Colin could tell that the other boy was slightly disturbed that he had let anyone into his life so completely, as Purebloods were taught that barriers had to be held up in all aspect of life to avoid any political backlash.

Politics were the life of the Pureblooded, after all.

Whenever he began to worry, however, he looked at the pendant that hung around his neck and was assured that everything would work out between them.

The fact that their snogging sessions had been getting more and more heated also helped to assuage his fears.

It was one such session, shortly after O.W.L.S. were completed and they decided to celebrate. Both boys had their shirts off and Colin felt as if he were ready to take it further when his hopes were dashed by a figurative bucket of cold water.

"That is disgusting, Zabini."

Freezing, Colin slowly turned his head toward the voice, and instantly felt his stomach drop to his feet. There in the doorway stood the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

"It's one thing to be snogging a Mudblood, but a Mudblood boy? I thought you had better taste than that," he sneered at the other boy.

Crawling out from under the dusty-haired boy, Blaise stood from the blanket spread on the floor and addressed the blond as if he wasn't half-naked in a classroom with another boy.

"Something comes to mind about a pot and a kettle, Draco," he said pleasantly. Colin, however, could hear the razor edge to his voice, and, by the look on the Prince's face, so could he.

"Meaning?" the blond hissed, his anger almost palpable.

A light chuckle left the dark-skinned Slytherin and Colin felt a shiver of fear and excitement run through him. If Blaise ever spoke to him like that…

"You and Hermione Granger – two weeks ago, if I recall – had quite the interesting rendezvous."

Colin's eyes widened in shock at the information. _What? He and Hermione… And how does Blaise even know this?_

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he straightened up, no longer leaning against the doorframe. "It was you," he spat, pointing at the other Slytherin accusingly. "You were the one in the common room."

It was quite apparent to Colin that the blond had forgotten he was even there at this point, and he took the opportunity to study the unshakable Prince.

Blaise had explained to him all about the hierarchy of Slytherin House, and Colin knew just how dangerous it was to cross this man. For several silent minutes, fire and fear warred with each other in his eyes before he nodded in concession to the knowledge the raven-haired boy held over him.

"We're at an impasse, then. You keep my secret, I'll keep yours," he said, his tone entirely businesslike.

Smiling his dangerous smile, Blaise inclined his head in agreement. "Now, if you would kindly excuse us," he purred, bowing slightly in mock respect. A disgusted snort, followed by a slamming door, heralded the blond Slytherin's departure.

Colin quivered in anticipation as Blaise turned his predatory gaze back to him.

"Now, where were we?" he whispered, mirroring Colin's words of several months earlier.

Adopting what he hoped was a seductive look, the Gryffindor leaned back on his elbows, an open invitation clear in his eyes.

The other boy wasted no time in covering the younger boy's body with his own, seizing his lips in a tender, passionate kiss. Colin moaned as the kiss broke and Blaise trailed his mouth down his neck and chest.

His breath hitched as the older boy took one nipple into his mouth, biting it slightly, then trailed to the other and repeated the process.

"Blaise…" he rasped, his voice failing him slightly.

Pausing in his ministrations, the dark-haired Slytherin looked up. "Yes?" he rumbled, his voice taking a deeper timbre in his excitement.

Taking a deep breath, Colin looked him in the eyes and spoke the words he knew the other boy had been waiting to hear.

"I'm ready."

If the situation were any different, Colin might have found his rapidly widening eyes humorous. "A-are you sure?"

It was the second time the Gryffindor had ever seen his boyfriend unconfident, and his heart swelled at the concern he saw in his eyes.

Reaching out and cupping his face with one hand, Colin pulled him back so that their noses were touching lightly.

"Yes," he breathed before taking Blaise's lips, trying to convey every bit of emotion he felt for the other boy in the act.

When they finally broke the kiss, both boys were panting.

Blaise wasted no time, however.

Quickly, he began to undo Colin's trousers, sliding them off before standing and undoing his own.

Colin stared in appreciation at the lithe form on display in front of him, his eyes greedily soaking in his soon-to-be lover.

"You like?"

The Gryffindor only nodded before climbing to his knees and hooking his fingers around the waistband of the other boy's boxer shorts. "But I'd like it more without these obstructing the view," he whispered before pulling them down swiftly.

He stared for a moment in hunger as the other boy's erection hung in the air before him before grasping it lightly and pulling it into his mouth.

A shuddering breath escaped from the other boy as he leaned back against the teacher's desk – the only one that hadn't been moved off to the side of the room.

The dusty-haired boy bobbed his head up and down the shaft, running his tongue up and down, the length, licking and swirling around the tip.

"Colin, slow down."

Languidly licking from the base to the tip while he stared up at his lover with innocent eyes, he smiled internally at the effect he was having on the controlled Slytherin.

When he finally pulled back, he was pushed lightly to the ground, where Blaise removed his own knickers, and proceeded to reciprocate.

The sensations were driving Colin wild as he tried to keep his moans under control and to keep his hips from bucking wildly.

His eyes opened wide in confusion when the sensations ceased, only to find those dark jade eyes peering into his own.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

Colin nodded confidently, knowing that if he showed any hesitation, Blaise would likely not go through with what he was so desperately craving now.

A soft moan escaped his throat and he closed his eyes as he felt Blaise at his entrance, and his breath hitched as the raven-haired boy began stroking his own as he slowly pushed in.

There was some slight discomfort at first, but it was quickly overridden by the pleasure as the older boy kept stroking as he pushed in.

When he stopped, Colin opened his eyes. "More…" he gasped.

Thank was all the encouragement needed as Blaise pulled out and pushed back in, slowly at first, then gradually quickening his pace.

At some point, he had let go of Colin, but that didn't matter to the Gryffindor, he was in the throes of ecstasy as the other boy quickly pumped in and out, in and out, driving him ever closer to the edge.

"Colin…" The dark-haired boy moaned, and Colin grasped himself and started jerking wildly as he felt his lover start shooting his seed deep inside, the hot liquid searing his insides with pleasure.

Moments later, Colin joined him, shooting uncontrollably, some landing on him, some on his lover.  
When the moment passed, Blaise collapsed on him with a satisfied sigh and captured his lips in a slow, languorous kiss.

"That was –"

Whatever sentiment Colin was about to convey was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Another thing, Zabini – Oh, dear Merlin!"

Colin's eyes snapped to the door, only to see Draco Malfoy stumble back out, hand covering his eyes as he slammed the door once again.

"Learn how to do fucking locking charms, Zabini!" he hollered through the door, and Colin started laughing as he heard the blond cast one before storming off down the hallway.

A smile settled on his lips as he turned back to his lover. "I think we should get cleaned up," he whispered.

"Well," drawled the Slytherin tiredly. "Now that the door is locked, who's to say we shouldn't just lay here for a while"

And that is exactly what they did.

* * *

Author's Note 

This one was for you, **LandonLover**. You have been a loyal reviewer for many many years, and I never would have gotten the idea to do a Blaise/Colin side story if not for you. So, all kudos for this go to you. Thank you for your continued support.  
Its been a while since I wrote a sex scene, so I'm not quite sure how it turned out, but I'm pleased, so I hope you all are as well.  
As always, thank you for reading,  
Damien J. Frost


End file.
